Supernatural (Season Twelve)
Supernatural was renewed for a twelfth season by The CW on July 8, 2016. The season consists of 23 episodes and aired on Friday at 9:00 pm EST for the first 8 episodes before moving to 8:00 pm EST in January 6 2017. Filming began on July 8, 2016 and ended on April 7, 2017. The season premiered on September 23, 2016 with Keep Calm and Carry On and ended with a two-part season finale Who We Are''and ''All Along the Watchtower on June 23, 2017. Season Summary TBA. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (23/23) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (23/23) * Mark Sheppard as Crowley (12/23) (episodes 1-3, 7-9, 12-13, 15, 17, 21, 23) * Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer (7/23) (episodes 12-13, 15, 17, 19, 21, 23) and Nick (1/23) (episode 13) * Misha Collins as Castiel (11/23) (episodes 1-3, 7-10, 12, 15, 19, 23) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Rick Springfield as Vince Vincente (2/23) (episodes 2, 7) and Lucifer (3/23) (episodes 2-3, 7) * Jim Beaver as Alternate Bobby Singer (1/23) (episode 23) Guest Stars * Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester (13/23) (episodes 1-3, 6, 9, 12-14, 17, 20-23), Hugo Moriarty (1/23) (episode 3), and Captured Shapeshifter (1/23) (episode 20) * Elizabeth Blackmore as Lady Toni Bevell (5/23) (episodes 1-2, 20-22) * Ruth Connell as Rowena MacLeod (5/23) (episodes 2-3, 8, 11, 13) * Shoshannah Stern as Eileen Leahy (2/23) (episodes 17, 21) * Lisa Berry as Billie (2/23) (episodes 6, 9) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (2/23) (episodes 6, 22) and Jael (1/23) (episode 6) * Adam Rose as Aaron Bass (1/23) (episode 5) * Theo Devaney as Gavin MacLeod (1/23) (episode 13) * Rick Worthy as Alpha Vampire (1/23) (episode 14) * Kathryn Love Newton as Claire Novak (1/23) (episode 16) * Katherine Ramdeen as Alex Jones (1/23) (episode 22) * Nels Lennarson as Walt (1/23) (episode 22) * Kerry van der Griend as Roy (1/23) (episode 22) * Jesse Reid as Jervis (1/23) (episode 1) * Mackenzie Murdock as Bearded Demon (1/23) (episode 1) Co-Stars * David Haydn-Jones as Arthur Ketch (12/23) (episodes 2, 4, 8-9, 12-14, 17-18, 20-22) and Captured Shapeshifter(1/23) (episode 20) * Adam Fergus as Mick Davies (6/23) (episodes 2, 8-9, 14, 16-17) * Courtney Ford as Kelly Kline (5/23) (episodes 8, 13, 17, 19, 23) * Woody Jeffreys as Tommy (3/23) (episodes 2-3, 7) * Kara Royster as Alicia Banes (3/23) (episode 6, 9, 20) and Jael (1/23) (episode 6) * Ali Ahn as Dagon (3/23) (episode 13, 17, 19) * Gillian Barber as Doctor Hess (3/23) (episode 17, 21-22) * Stephen Lobo as Rick Sanchez (2/23) (episodes 8-9) * Kendrick Sampson as Max Banes (2/23) (episode 6, 20) * David Chisum as Jefferson Rooney and Lucifer (1/23) (episode 8) * Michael Querin as Archbishop and Lucifer (1/23) (episode 8) * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo (1/23) (episode 11; voice only; uncredited) * Alexander Calvert as Jack (1/23) (episode 23) * Spencer Drever as Young Mick Davies(1/23) (episode 17) Episode List Trivia * The season was made available on Netflix for streaming on May 26, 2017.1 * The season averaged with 1.68 million viewers and a 0.6 rating, making this the least watched and lowest rated season of the entire series. To see the ratings of each episode, visit this page. ** This season has the second least watched episode of the entire series; The Future (1.38 million) * This is the first season to have humans as one of the main antagonists. * This is the second season where Lucifer is a main antagonist with Season 5 being the first one. * This is the first season since Season 1 and Season 2 to feature a yellow-eyed demon alive in the present timeline. ** This is the first and only season to feature more than one Prince of Hell deaths. Azazel died in Season 2 while Asmodeus is yet to be introduced on the show. *** As of this season, every member of Team Free Will have killed a Prince of Hell. Dean killed Azazel, Sam killed Ramiel and Castiel killed Dagon. * This season marks the final appearance of Crowley. * This is the first season to feature another death of an Alpha since Season 6. * This is the second season to feature a Nephilim. The first one was Season 8. * This is the sixth season to feature The Colt with seasons 1 to 3, 5 and 6 being the first five. * This is the first season since season 9 to feature the death of a Big Bad within their season. In this case, Arthur Ketch. It also features the deaths of Rowena MacLeod and Crowley. * This is the fourth season to not feature Hell in any way. Seasons 1, 9 and 10 are the first three. * This is the fifth season to not feature Heaven. Seasons 1 to 4 are the first four. Only the Heavenly Portal is seen in this season. * This is the fourth season to feature a death of a main character. The first one is Season 2 when Sam Winchester died in All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1, the second is in Season 3 when Dean Winchester died in No Rest for the Wicked and the third is Season 5 when Sam Winchester and Castiel died in Swan Song. This one features the deaths of Crowley and Castiel. * This is the first season where all members of Team Free Will died. ** Sam and Dean temporarily died in First Blood and Castiel died in All Along the Watchtower. * Eight recurring characters from previous seasons have been permanently killed off in this season: Alpha Vampire, Billie, Crowley, Eileen Leahy, Gavin MacLeod, Joshua, Lady Toni Bevell and Roy. * This is the sixth season to not have a main cast member direct an episode. Seasons 1 to 5 were the first five. Jensen Ackles directed an episode from seasons 6 (Weekend at Bobby's), 7 (The Girl Next Door), 8(Heartache), 10 (Soul Survivor) and 11 (The Bad Seed) while Misha Collins directed an episode from season 9 (Mother's Little Helper). ** Richard Speight Jr. directed two episodes this season, making him the first cast member to direct multiple episodes in one season. ** This season marks the directorial debut of Amanda Tapping, the actress that portrayed Naomi in Season 8. * This is the first season to have 5 series regulars as Mark Pellegrino has been promoted as of Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell. This season also marks his first season as a series regular. ** However, this is the final season where Mark Sheppard is credited as a series regular. * This is the first season to have an Archangel as one of the main characters, although it can be argued that Lucifer was a main character when possessing Castiel in Season 11. * This is the second season to have two new episodes air in one night. The first one was Season 6. * This is the first season where Andrew Dabb and Robert Singer are the showrunners. # Navigational |}